Simplemente amor
by SuMiKo hoi hoi
Summary: bueno, aquí yo aportando al mundo un zukafuji


Holas ¡, weno seres del mundo, espero no me maten por esto, es producto del ocio, y de no haber visto un zukafuji por aquí desde hace tiempo. Si quieren perder su tiempo leyendo aadelante, y se deciden mandarme un review, por favor, háganme notar cualquier error, opinión, crítica, etc

Gracias !

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todo era silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el sigiloso y armónico canto de los grillos, y uno que otro animalejo.

Los chicos de la Seigaku estaban en su último día de campamento, ya había finalizado su último día en aquel bosque, y pasaban de las 2:00 de la mañana.

_-…bueno, y me pareció una gran idea que se tomaran unas vacaciones; después de los resultados en los últimos torneos…_

_-¿¿Ud irá, Ryusaki-sensei??_

_-¡Oh, por Dios! No; ustedes vayan y diviértanse_

_-…-_

Normalmente él disfrutaba mucho acampando, pescando, y cosas por el estilo; pero al estar más de un mes con insomnio la idea no resultaba muy agradable, y a esas horas de la noche podía sopesar todo aquello. Además, no se encontraba precisamente cómodo, la tienda era demasiado pequeña, sin mencionar la cantidad de criaturas que le trepaban por los brazos

-2:45 am….- susurró para luego suspirar con pesadez

Era obvio que ya no podría dormir, así que, sin más, salió cuidando de no despertar ni a Syusuke ni a Taka-san, sus compañeros de tienda.

Se encontró con un hermoso paisaje: el claro estaba lleno de luciérnagas, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, la luna dejaba ver su rostro amplia y robustamente, la última fogata que habían encendido le daba al lugar un brillante tinte rojizo, y el viento compartía un suave y cálido susurro por doquier.

¡crick!

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- lo había tomado de imprevisto. Ese pequeños sonido, casi imperceptible….¿de dónde provenía?. Contempló minuciosamente su alrededor, y se percató de su presencia cerca de la fogata

-Buenas noches, Tezuka-buchou- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿No estabas durmiendo, Syusuke?- dijo con algo de sorpresa, aunque ocultando muy bien el sentimiento

-No, no tengo sueño-respondió el ojiazul y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara a su lado. Tezuka se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces. Era mejor que estar ahí de pie observando la nada.

Syusuke jugaba con unas ramitas, y luego las arrojaba a la fogata.

-Bueno, y qué piensas del campamento- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de las llamas, eran cautivantes

-Estuvo bien- tenía que aceptarlo, el campamento había resultado mucho mejor de lo que él hubiese esperado. Claro, ignorando las peleas entre Momoshiro y Kaoru, el incendio que provocó Eiji al "intentar" encender la fogata, la mordida de zorro que recibió Ryoma mientras buscaba leña y el hecho de que Oishi y Taka-san se hubiesen perdido el primer día. Por lo demás, había resultado muy bien, siendo objetivos, ya que su humor no era el mejor del mundo (lo que opacaba todo un poco más de lo normal).

-¿Satisfecho entonces, buchou?- dijo con malicia, ¿por qué?, imposible saberlo.

-Si…eso creo- dijo apesadumbrado. Por primera vez el sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente en él, sus párpados cada vez pesaban más….todo se nublaba. De pronto, sintió un peso extra sobre sí. Se giró y vio nada más y nada menos al muchacho con el que hace poco mantenía una conversación profundamente dormido

-"Con que no tenías sueño, ¿eh?"- una efímera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Podía sentir la respiración de Syusuke contra su cuello, sus suaves cabellos, y su dulce aroma. Su corazón comenzó a latir más a prisa al percatarse de todo lo que estaba sintiendo ¿Por qué? Bueno, hacía algún tiempo desde que comenzó a cuestionarse lo que en realidad sentía por el castaño de ojos claros, y, para su desconcierto, no era sólo amistad.  
Tezuka ya conocía el sentimiento que se había despertado en él, pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo; además, no soportaría un maltrato por parte de Syusuke, le rompería el corazón.

Lo que no sabía era que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz.

Fuji se removió un poco y colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Tezuka, como si fuese un niño pequeño en busca da refugio. El de lentes no hizo más que conmoverse ante tal acto y poco a poco fue recostando al chico prodigio en sus piernas.

Le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro; realmente era lindo. Pensar que quien disfrutaba de los asquerosos jugos Inui se encontraba ahí, tan indefenso y tan angelical ante sus ojos.

-"Eres tan…frágil……"-pensó con inocencia. El chico que yacía sobre el suspiraba y sonreía "entre sueños"

-"Que ingenuo eres, Tezuka"-pensó mientras se dejaba mimar. Le encantaba la situación.

Por su parte, Syusule Fuji ya estaba decidido, haría lo que fuese necesario para conquistar a su buchou, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que fuese otro hombre, todo lo que sabía que era que lo amaba, y con eso basta, ¿no?

El corazón es muy complejo, y tiende a ponernos muchas trampas (y de todo tipo), pero Syusuke estaba conciente de ello, sabía que tal vez sólo estaba confundido, sabía que todo ello podía ser un error, un grave error. Pero simplemente se dejaría guiar por sus sentimientos. Hay veces en que el corazón es más fuerte que la razón, y él no tenía duda alguna de que ésta era una de esas veces.

Se acurrucó un poco más, y finalmente se dispuso a dormir.

Tezuka no tuvo más opción que quedarse ahí por el resto de la noche, cuidando y mimando a su Fuji. Tal vez el insomnio no era tan malo como el pensaba.

Comenzaba a amanecer, y ambos castaños seguían frente a la difunta fogata, uno dormido encima del otro. El más bajo abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente, no había dormido tan bien en años. Iba a moverse, pero algo se lo impedía. Kunimistu estaba totalmente apoyado en su vientre, cosa que le pareció en extremo tierna. Sonrió. Su mano derecha se deslizaba suavemente por su cabello, llegó a su cuello, y jugaba traviesa por los hombros de su amado. Tezuka tembló (inconsciente) un segundo, y luego abrió los ojos con pesadez.

-Buenos días, Tezuka-buchou-dijo sonriendo, aún con una mano sobre el más alto.

-B-Buenos días…-estaba algo confundido, había podido dormir de maravilla, quizás, como nunca y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Además, estaba sobre su compañero y éste lo tenía afirmado por el hombro, sin mencionar que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, su cristalina y azulina mirada.

Hizo un movimiento torpe para tratar de salir de ahí, Syusuke lo estaba colocando demasiado nervioso, pero al hacerlo, sólo consiguió más cercanía con el oji-azul. Sus rostros se rozaban, podían sentir abiertamente la respiración del otro.

Tezuka estaba muy nervioso, su sonrojo lo delataba, pero aún así, aunque algo inseguro, tomó con suavidad el rostro de Fuji con la mano izquiera, éste último se dejaba mienrtras cruzaba un brazo al rededor del cuello de su buchou. Sólo un poco más….un poquito más y…

-¡¡¡¡UNA ARAAAAAÑAAAAAAA !!!!-

Ambos cayeron, y se colocaron de pie rápidamente, sabían lo que venía.

Eiji salió de la tienda corriendo a no poder más, y arrastrando con él a Oishi. En tanto Sadaharu salía de la tienda con el arácnido colgando de una pata, lo tenía sujetado como si sus manos fuesen pinzas.

-Interesante, una Araneomorphae Lycosidae- dijo el rey data mientras sus lentes centelleaban

-¿¡Por qué tanto escándalo!?, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con los ronquidos de ésta víbora…- Momoshiro había salido de la tienda, los gritos de Eiji realmente eran desgarradores

-¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste, imbécil!? Tú fuiste el que no me dejaba dormir a mí !- dijo kaoru mientras salía de la tienda.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, mamushi?!- se estaba irritando…

-¡Imbécil!, ¿aún no te acostumbras a tu nombre?-

-¿Quieres comenzar una pelea?- lo agarró por el cuello.

-Fshhhh- Se defendió. Eso iba con rabia.

-¡Momoshiro, Kaoru; 10 vueltas alrededor del terreno!- sentenció el capitán.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa !- dijo mientras comenzaban a correr.

-¡Mi culpa! Tú fuiste el tarado que comenzó con esto-

-Sólo cállate y corre-

-Fshhh-

Pronto se perdieron de vista. Tezuka observaba con dejo de frustración a Syusuke, que le devolvía la misma mirada. ¿Cómo se habría sentido probar esos tiernos y tersos labios?

-Ya comenzamos el día, ¿no?- dijo amigablemente el chico de doble personalidad, mientras miraba la dirección en que se habían ido Momo y Kaoru.

Suspiró.

-Lo mejor será que comencemos a empacar y alistarnos para irnos- habló a sus… ¿tres oyentes?, faltaban personas-¡Oishi, Kikumaru, acérquense!- les gritó a los dos que se encontraban como a 10 metros de distancia.

-¡Sadaharu aún tiene a ese bicho!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras aleteaba con sus brazos (Oishi aún atado a uno de ellos)

-Esto es una Araneomorphae Lycosidae Eiji, tenemos suerte de encontrarnos con una siendo este un terreno tan seco- dijo lleno de entusiasmo. Nadie entendía como una araña lo podía hacer tan feliz.

-Inui, guarda eso- ordenó. Estaba harto, el día de por sí no había comenzado bien, y todo gracias a ese bicho. Bendito el día en que se convirtió en el capitán, al menos podía dar todas las órdenes que quisiera sin ser cuestionado.

El rey data no hizo más que obedecer. Hecho esto Oishi comenzó a arrastrar lentamente a Eiji hacia donde estaban los demás, tranquilizándolo y consolándolo en el trayecto.

-¿Dónde está Echizen?- preguntó de pronto Taka-san

-Debe estar en la tienda, voy por él- dijo Syusuke, necesitaba salir de ahí o distraerse en algo, luego de su pequeño encuentro con su capitán. ¿Qué mejor que distraerse en despertar al de 7º grado? Era todo un reto despertarlo, su sueño no era tan ligero.

-Echizen…- no se inmutó

-Echizen…!-lo movió suave. Nada. Al parecer sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?- dijo con un tono burlón

-Ya cállate mamushi, no queremos que nos vuelvan a castigar…-ambos ya llegaban de haber dado 10 vueltas a los terrenos, que no eran precisamente pequeños.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Fuji y Ryoma aparecieron tras la tienda.

-Bien, ya estamos todos- dijo sonriendo. Ya estaban todos reunidos en un semicírculo, podía comenzar a hablar.

-De acuerdo, será así: Eiji, Oishi y Taka-san, desarmarán las tiendas. Momoshiro, Kaoru y Echizen, recogerán todo lo que quede y limpiarán lo que hemos hecho. INRI, Fuiji, veamos que ocurre con el autobús de regreso y avisémosle a Ryusaki-sensei- dicho esto, todos comenzaron con lo suyo y en una hora más viajaban de regreso a casa.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin grandes complicaciones, cada quien, luego, se fue por su camino: Ryoma y Momoshiro, Eiji y Oishi, Inui y Kaoru…

-Taka-san, ¿te acompaño a casa?- ofreció gentilmente el oji-azul

-No gracias, debo pasar a otro lugar primero. Nos vemos- y se fue. Volvían a quedarse ellos dos, sólo ellos dos…

-¿Te acompaño a ti, Tezuka?-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, las cosas no podían estar mejor para él.

-De acuerdo- Estaba… ¿contento?, sí, debió ser eso; tal vez ahora podría aclarale a Syusuke lo que había ocurrido en la mañana…o tal vez terminarlo…

La tarde caía sobre ellos, tiernos rayos cobrizos acariciaban la cuidad en su entereza, la brisa de verano se hacía presente.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por las congestionadas calles, esa tarde había mucha gente, más de lo habitual.

-¿Qué tal si vamos hacia allá?-sonrió

-¿Al parque?-

-Es mejor que estar entre tanta gente ¿no?, sólo será un momento, al menos…hasta que pueda caminar sin perderte de vista- abrió los ojos.

El parque no quedaba lejos, o al menos eso parecía al principio

Era algo oscuro y sombrío, pero el ocaso le daba un toque…especial.

Se sentaron en una banca desolada, cerca de una fuente; los árboles los tenían rodeados y sólo se escuchaba el escurrir del agua.

Se vislumbraba a muchas parejas por aquí y por allá, y de vez en cuando, se oía una que otra risilla.

Cierto prodigio ardía en impaciencia, sería ahora o nunca.

-Tezuka/Sysuke- ¿al mismo tiempo? Vaya coordinación.

-Disculpa, ¿qué decías?- dijo el más alto

Abrió sus ojos mientras se giraba. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro del capitán acercándose un poco…

-…..-no comprendía, pero no por eso le desagradaba. Esos hermosos zafiros se mostraban en todo su esplendor para él…sólo para él.

-Tezuka…..yo…- debía ser breve, sabía que era todo o nada, además, ya no resistía ni un minuto más-…Te amo- listo, ya estaba, sólo faltaba esperar la reacción del otro chico.

Pasaron unos segundos,…parecían años ante el oji-azul.

Nada.

No ocurrió nada. Bajó la vista decepcionado, alejó sus manos del castaño. Qué desilusión.

Se disponía a irse, hasta que unos brazos lo halaron con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-¿T-Tezuka…?- estaba más que perplejo, la sorpresa se reflejaba totalmente en sus ojos.

Tezuka lo tomó por la cintura con un brazo, con el otro acariciaba su nuca. Poco a poco lo acercó hacia sí. Poco….sólo un poco más.

Sus labios se rozaban, casi con miedo, hasta que cerraron la casi/nula distancia que había entre ambos.

Un beso; muy dulce y suave, sutil y delicado….

Syusuke pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Tezuka, para tratar de acercarlo más aún.

…lento y cálido.

Pasaron unos minutos y aún no se separaban, pero ahora, el beso era totalmente distinto a como había sido en un principio. Ahora era furioso y ardiente; apasionado y rápido…

Varios suspiros escapaban de los labios de ambos…

…lujurioso y completo.

Al fin se separaron, aún agitados por lo recién vivido. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas estaban llenas de satisfacción y tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo deseosas e hiperactivas.

Un abrazo y una caricia. Más no necesitaban para entenderse

Pronto estaban camino a casa, Tezuka dejaría a Syusuke en la suya. Al llegas, éste último se percató de que no había nadie.

-¿Quieres pasar?- ¿Era una pregunta?, bueno, pues no espero respuesta y simplemente haló a su amante hacia adentro.

Al parecer Tezuka tampoco podría dormir esa noche. Era algo que no le incomodaba en absoluto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

weno, espero que no haya sido un fiasco, insisto, es producto del ocio

bueno, nos vemos !


End file.
